The Witch's Apprentice
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Thorne discovers an opportunity to leave the Dark and return to the living. On her journey, she finds a precious belonging of Grimalkin's and is determined to return it to her, no matter what it costs. ((Bit of fluff at the end, but I hope you enjoy it!))


_**GRIMALKIN**_

It was not the first time I had been contacted by Thorne since her passing. A witch always has her ways. I had assumed that Thorne had gone directly to some sort of oblivion, after having her thumb bones taken and her heart eaten. That was what she had wanted. It surprised me greatly when Alice reiterated her story upon coming back from the Otherworld. Thorne had been there to help. Without her, Alice would never have made it.

What shocked me even more was that Alice had said Thorne could hear me. My parting words to her after she died. She heard me again in her mind while battling in the dark. I had made no active attempt to contact her. Many tried this when a loved one had passed, but Thorne had never seemed too keen on being bothered after death. It was why she had gone to the dark in the first place. Hearing that Thorne still sought solace from me, I began working furiously to re-establish that contact.

I had finally succeeded, though our communication was always brief. Usually only a word of advice was passed, or just the reassurance that each other was alright. Thorne had met a few people she could consider friends. She preferred her solitary life, and rarely went after their company, but these people could all be counted on to help her if she ever needed it. The most notable, she had said, was Tom Ward's mam, Zenobia. Zenobia had been powerful enough to create her own domain, though it was very small in comparison to most others. She had welcomed Thorne in and Throne had been living in peace there ever since. Until she was sent to help Alice.

Thorne had admitted to me her betrayal of Alice. I had already known. I gave Thorne a light scolding, but I knew that I might have done the same thing if I were I her pointy shoes. What mattered was that Thorne had corrected that serious mistake and proven herself to be the apprentice I had always wanted. She had never cried in my presence. Not until hearing me say how proud I was of her. She had shed one obvious tear, thanked me and the communication connection had broken, though not before I saw Thorne wiping furiously at her eyes to stave away the tears.

A message from Thorne had been left for me in the wee hours of the morning. She would write a note during the times when I was unavailable and attach it to the mirror for me to read. Time was vastly different in the Otherworld, so I would periodically check during the day to see if Thorne had left anything.

 _IMPORTANT_ , this note read. _Grimalkin, An opportunity has arisen for me to return to the living. I intend to take it. If all goes well, I should be back within your year. Please wish me luck! Your faithful apprentice, Thorne_

I could hardly believe my eyes. This was most definitely Thorne's writing and I'd no reason to think that anyone from the dark should want to play such a cruel trick on me. Besides, it was her mirror. I cannot remember being so excited since I had given birth to my son and saw that he was entirely human. I would have my apprentice back by this time next year! I would be sure to take great care on my assignments now so that I would live to see her return.

 _ **THORNE**_

I had to be quick with my plans for leaving the Dark. Firstly because it is most unusual for a living person to enter our world. I am not the only one who would gladly return on account of unfinished business. Their presence would not go undetected and though I had been promised aid, the Old Gods would not hold that person indefinitely. If another came to claim them first and I had been given a fair chance at arriving promptly, they would relinquish the living to them. I had 3 days in our world to arrive.

Secondly, time on earth is different than time here. The girl whom Zenobia had sent me to help, Alice Deane, had been lucky to make it back on time. As far as I knew, by the time I reached these Old Gods, Grimalkin could be seventy years of age and on her death bed. I needed to get back while she could still train me. I had just barely scratched the surface of her skill and knowledge. Grimalkin had said, though, that she had taken an idea from Tom Ward and begun her own journal. If worse came to worst, then at least I could learn from her hand what she could no longer tell me.

Thirdly, as I had told Alice, a living person does not last long in the dark. In a short span of time, they become part of it and can never leave again. It drains away their life force. If I didn't hurry, this living person would no longer be living and I would have wasted quite a lot of effort on everyone's part. They would certainly not look too kindly on that and they would not ever help me again.

Zenobia had already left to the domain in which one of us might return to the living. It is a small place, and empty for the most part. It consists mostly of a red dirt ground and a grey sky. It is so little used that there was never really reason to make it anything more. The occasional spirit passes through, but never stays long. No one can build there, nor create, nor destroy. Typical magic cannot be used. There is one entrance and one exit, the emptiness in between. For all but the Old Gods it is useless, and even one of them cannot use it alone.  
I looked about me now. Zenobia's domain was as nice as they come. Like Pan's, it was falsely inviting. Once, she had been almost human, and she was a mam many times over, but first and foremost, she was something of a goddess; a powerful being who was a law unto herself and ruled by her own desires. Her true form was both beautiful and terrible to behold. I expect I was the only one who enjoyed a friendly though formal stay with her. I had seen what she could – and would – do to unwelcome trespassers. She did not seem to take any pleasure from killing the way I had heard she used to, but in the Dark, it was a necessity.

I sighed. One I stepped out, her domain would be sealed. I hadn't many possessions, and the few things I had managed to acquire were tucked safely in a sack that hung from my shoulder. I glanced back one last time before going through the portal. This would be the last decent thing I would see until I arrived back on earth. Drawing a breath, I stepped through.

I walked briskly through the mists between domains and was quickly met by another entrance. Stone steps led the way. I scurried up them and pushed through the entrance. I was met by a blast of heat. I couldn't even see for a moment. After stabilizing myself, I checked the new surroundings. The sky was a nearly black, but I was not certain if it were cloud or smoke. This domain was indeed thick with smoke from what I could smell, and it seemed to be stemming from great cracks in the ground. The dirt was just as dark as the sky. Red lines zigzagged across the rugged surface. One of them was close to my pointy shoe and I peered inside. Lava. I would have to watch my footing here.

I carefully picked my across the land. All the time, it was getting hotter, and the ground thinner. After a while, I could see that I was coming to the edge of an immense cliff. I got onto my hands and knees crept forward to get a glimpse of what lay beyond. I saw a great sea of red, that was steaming, bubbling and flowing. The nearer I drew, the more it began to stink of death. A crack in the ground gurgled near me, and the red goo bubbled up. It was then that I realized it was not lava. It was blood.

I picked my way closer until I was just peeking over the very lip of the ledge. The vast lake of blood churned as far as my eyes could see. Right in the center, a being moved. The old god, I presumed, who owned this domain. I watched him for a time, thinking it odd that he did not stir again. Finally there was a great heave, and he turned. Or rather, something turned him. The head I recognized straight away as Siscoi, the vampire god. From his eyes, I could tell that he was dead. His carcass was rotting away, adding to the already fetid blood the flowed through his land. I judged myself to be half a mile from his remains, and I could smell it clearly. It had called to other creatures of the dark as well.

As I watched, beasties of all different manner had come to feed off of him. They fought each other for the bits, slowly but surely stripping Siscoi of all flesh. A good third of him had already been devoured and others were gnawing on the bone. They tore, slashed, ripped and clawed to get inside. Black blood would ooze onto them and make them squeal in delight. I wanted to be rid of this feeding frenzy before I became a part of it.

I scanned all around me, searching for a means by which I could leave. Finally, down in the ravine below the cliff, I saw a cave. I stared at it for a while before I could see the dim glow of the door that would lead me on. Now I knew where to head, I just had to get there. It was far easier said than done. As I went down farther, the heat increased. The steam coming off of the lake alone was enough to make me sick, but I was getting ever closer to the horrible corpse of the old god. I willed myself not to vomit with every breath I took.

Ever so carefully, I made my way down. I couldn't risk injuring myself. I also didn't want to alert these creatures to my presence. I stumbled once or twice, my heart jumping into my throat, while my stomach plunged to my shoes. I waited. When I was sure that I was safe and had gone unnoticed, I continued. I caused a small rock slide at one time and froze. Sweat streamed down my forehead as I clung desperately to the cliff side. I thought that surely it would be the end. By some miracle, not one of those beasts paid me the slightest attention. I made it to the bottom without further incident.

Grimalkin had always taught me to blend in to my surroundings. The dirt was thick now and coated myself in it as best I could. If I kept my back to the wall, I figured I would be very well camouflaged. I crept my way along the lake shore, shuffling sideways. I made foot by foot progress. I was a mere fifty yards from the cave when I made a nearly fatal mistake. I stood on the tail of one of the beasties.

A great roar went up. Not bothering to see which one it was that I had trodden on, I raced into the cave. I could hear several creatures close behind. No doubt they smelled fresh meat and were eager to make a meal of me. I ran on and on until I could run no longer. I spied a small crevice. Surely, I could wedge myself in. Yet I would be trapped if I did so. Deciding it was worth the risk, I turned sharply and squished my body into the crack.

It ran deeper than I expected, so I pushed myself as far back as I could go. Several moments later, I heard the beasts pass me by. I let my breath out in a slow whoosh. Again, I waited. Minutes passed. I was about to decide I was alright when I heard them coming back. I stopped breathing, blinking, and entirely froze. Their grunts and shuffles grew nearer and I prayed that they couldn't hear my thoughts racing, or smell the fear I was giving off.

Finally, the first came into view. Just as quickly, it passed. Then the second. And the third. Each of the group scuttled out, back to the macabre feast. The final creature paused and looked in my direction. I thought that I was done for. It sniffed twice and took one step closer. A loud screech turned his head back the other way and he snorted before lumbering off. More minutes passed before I dared to breath. No more sounds came, save those from outside the cave walls. I finally eased forward and peered out of the crack. The coast was clear and not a moment too soon. I charged towards the faint glow of the exit and blundered through.

Upon entering the next domain, I fell forward. I braced myself, not entirely sure what sort of terrain I would be landing on. To my utter surprise, it was grass. I was met by a cool breeze. I could smell flowers, and somewhere I heard a babbling brook. My immediate thought was that this belonged to Pan. I had been there once and passed unnoticed. Yet as I looked up, I realized that this was a completely different place. The sky was cloudy and dismal. There was a forest of all types of trees taking up most of the land. I pulled myself to my knees and stopped dead, staring directly in front of me.

I was looking at a manor house. It was absolutely vast, constructed of grey brick, with great chimneys and a few turrets poking out from the top. It was dotted with windows, some large and some miniscule, some round and some square. Ivy had crept up the face of it, as if it were attempting to make the place look less austere. Two massive, iron doors sat in the dead center, under a white stone arch. I stood and made a small turn. This building appeared to be the only purpose of the domain. I dreaded to think what might lay inside, but I was about to be forced to find out. The exit clearly lay within.

Swallowing hard, I headed towards the doors. I pulled one, and it gave a mighty creak. Any chance I'd had a subtlety was gone. I heaved the heavy thing open and stepped inside. It closed softly behind me. I took a minute to let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting. It surprised me that it was lit at all.

I found myself to be in a sort of foyer. The floor was polished marble. Columns rose up to the ceiling. To the right, there was a large open archway, and I could see more doors behind it. To the left was nothing but an enormous spiral staircase. Directly in front of me was a long wooden counter. Wooden shelves containing books and papers spanned half of the back wall, the rest of it taken up by a large window. I started forward, curious as to what the writings contained. I made my way around the counter and was just reaching for a slim, unmarked volume when a throat cleared behind me.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked, sounding annoyed.

I whipped round. She was a tall woman and slender. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Spectacles perched atop her hooked nose. She was dressed in a ruffled white shirt with blue pinstripes and a navy blue skirt. Her air was firm and stern, but she also looked friendly. I blushed deeply at having been caught snooping.

"I... I'm sorry, I... no," I stammered. I began to back away, fearing that I could be trapped. "I am only passing through. I didn't mean to disturb anything."

To my great surprise, she smiled. "I'm sure you didn't. You couldn't be here if you were one to wreak havoc, in any case. I understand how worried you must be about your child."

"Child?"

"Why, yes! Let me guess, a young thing like you... you passed away during child birth? Dear me, I'm afraid we haven't had any new arrivals, but if you'd like to take a look..."

"What? No, no I died from blood loss!"

She came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm certain that's what you heard the midwife say, dear. I know you must be a bit confused about the whole thing. Death is always discombobulating."

"No! I don't think you understand. I've never even been pregnant, let alone had a child. I'm a witch assassin, and I died in combat! Well, sort of. I was trying to kill this beast that was after my master, but some of the Fiend's servants caught up to us. They held me down and took my thumb bones. I have them back now, though, since... oh, never mind! The point is that I'm just passing through. I don't even know where I am right now, but I'm trying to get home!"

My voice echoed in the empty room for a few seconds. The woman regarded me, her mouth slightly open, either stunned by my tale or my outburst. She shook her head, recovering.

"Then you truly have no idea where you are?"

"I know that I'm in the Dark, but not the precise location."

She stared me for several long moments. Then she laughed. "My dear child, I am so sorry. I thought you looked a mite too young to be a mother. May I ask why you've come?"

"I ended up here when I exited the last domain. I'm trying to find my way to a specific one. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just trying to find the exit."

"You aren't intruding, not by any means! We rarely have visitors, so I was simply curious. I can certainly help you find the exit. Can you spare a moment for a break? This is perhaps the only docile domain in the whole of the dark."

I considered it. After the panic I had just been through, I could use a short rest. I also knew I had to be quick in getting to the space between worlds. "I suppose I could. But I can't be longer than an hour."

She smiled at me and guided me to a seat underneath the window at the very back of the room. It was a massive arched window, and through it, there was a break in the trees. I could see a seaside, though the sand was grey, and the ocean looked just as dreary as everything else.

"Where am I, exactly?" I asked.

"Ater Orphanage," she replied. "I am Jane Oliver. Mrs. Oliver to the children here."

"Thorne Malkin." I shook her hand. "An orphanage? In the Dark?"

"I am afraid so. You see, many of the old gods have sired children. Most turn out to be subhuman. I expect you have run into them. They make up a good number of the beasts in the Dark. Some will be witches or mages, of course, like ourselves. Yes, I am a witch as well. I am far before your time, and I would doubt that any would still speak of me. That is besides the point. There are a handful of children born to these old gods that turn out entirely human. It's a very rare occurrence, but it does happen. Sadly, these children are unable to go to the light. They are born of the most unspeakable darkness and it's for that reason alone that they are refused entry."

"But that's not fair!" I gasped. "They're only children! A baby can't be evil intentionally. Why aren't they in Limbo?"

"Limbo is a place to repent. The sad truth of it is that a child, having no knowledge of good nor evil, cannot mend their ways. They would be in Limbo for eternity, and that place is not meant to hold anyone for so long. They are sent here for nature, not for acts."

I was angry and sad. This domain was full of children, then! Tiny little souls who did nothing other than to be born. I had always believed that all little ones went to the light. If the light could indeed reject these poor innocents, then I certainly did not wish to be there. "It's not fair." I repeated.

"It surely does not seem so, and yet, something wonderful has come of it. You see, due to the harmlessness and pure innocence of them, the Dark has rejected them as well. We are at the very outskirts of the Dark, forsaken by all but those who willingly enter. Nothing can enter this domain that is not human. A witch or a mage may still come through, but they will find that they're stripped of all their power. The children are safe here and can dwell without fear. Many are reunited with their mothers or fathers. The parents may choose to stay as well. Across the forest is a town where they live. This is the only bright spot in the dark, grim as it is. You needn't be sad for them, Thorne. They are home." Jane smiled softly and patted my hand. "Would you like to see them?"

"May I?" I asked, brightening.

"Surely!"

With that, she led me up the immense spiral stairs. The second level was mostly devoted to a place for them to play. It was the largest nursery I had ever seen. They appeared to have toys of all sorts, books, games, crafting and even things that I couldn't recognize. I had never heard a racket quite like that either. I much preferred it to the any of the other sounds one finds in the dark. The children's screams, laughter, shouts and occasional tears were just as they had been on earth. Many of them looked at me, some curious, some suspicious. Most were too wrapped up in their games to notice anything out of the ordinary. Mrs. Oliver took time to point things out to me that I would not have seen otherwise. As we turned to leave, one little girl waved at me, grinning. I waved back and she beamed, them went back to her drawing. I shook my head in disbelief as we stepped out. She looked exactly as I did at that age.

The bottom level, Mrs. Oliver explained, was devoted to the kitchens, dining hall and the baths. The uppermost floor and the turrets attracted the older children. There was a library, she said, and a maze of passages and hidden rooms that rearranged themselves. Some required full maps to navigate, and would end in some form of treasure. Sweets, mostly, she informed me. It was a never ending adventure. We would not go up there, as we were unlikely to see anything of interest to me.

The next floor we actually went to, the third floor, was the sleeping area. All of the children under six were napping. Sleeping arrangements were alphabetical by last name, the sole reason being that it was easy to find any one child if they were required. We entered a room of cribs, with a golden plaque reading MALKIN above the door. I peeped into the one closest.

A baby no older than a few months was sleeping peacefully. A bit of paper attached to the end of her crib read: Female, Father: Fiend, Mother: Maude Malkin.

"She doesn't have a name?" I asked.

Mrs. Oliver shook her head. "No. She wasn't given one on earth, so she doesn't have one here. We wait until they grow and we let them choose a name for themselves."

"They grow?"

"Slowly but surely. She arrived as a newborn and has been here for several years. The babies sleep, waking perhaps once a day. I've no idea why. My only guess is that death takes a very different toll on their existence here."

I looked up and down the rows, looking into the cribs and occasionally rearranging a sheet. Not one of them looked troubled. A few of them had injuries that they had sustained before they died. It seemed that once they arrived here, however they arrived, injuries were seen to immediately. I noticed that a few had bandages or stitches. I was about to thank Mrs. Oliver and tell her that I was ready to go, when something caught my eye. A name I was all too familiar with. I gasped audibly and gazed down into the crib with wonder. I could hardly believe my own eyes. I remembered hearing this story now, but it had hardly been one of my favorites, so I had put it in the back of my mind. I read the tag again, just to be sure my eyes were not playing tricks. They were not.

Very clearly written was: Male, Father: Fiend, Mother: Grimalkin

 _ **GRIMALKIN**_

Two weeks had passed since I had last spoken to Thorne. I wondered how she getting on in her quest. I knew that time passed differently in the Dark, but I wasn't sure if it varied in different domains. Assuming that no news was good news, I carried on as usual.

I was currently residing in Pendle, back in my own forge. A witch assassin travels and makes her bed where ever she must, so most of my time is spent elsewhere. I consider it to be my base camp, though, and for all intents and purposes, it could be called my home. I make it a point to study new and different weaponry while I am away. I can forge any item I desire to fit my needs perfectly. It makes no difference to me what sort it is; axes, daggers, short swords, long blades or scissors, if I is metal, I can fashion it and wield it.

I was working on a new design I had come across. It was a two foot sword. One edge was perfectly straight, with small serrations along it. The other edge was wavy with greater teeth. I was not yet sure how I would use it, but many of my weapons had been crafted simply for my own pleasure. I had just finished forming the waves in the metal and plunged it into the water trough. It hissed angrily and sent up a geyser of steam. Through the vapor, I saw the glow of my mirror on the opposite wall. I removed the blade and laid it on a table, and went to see who required me.

I was surprised to see Thorne, with a puckish grin on her face. She began speaking, and I watched her lips closely. Lip reading was a trade most witches learned as it was useful for many things, but especially for mirror communication.

"I have found something of yours in the Dark," she said.

"Mine?" I wondered. "What is it?"

With a cheeky gleam in her eye, she shook her head. "I am bringing it to you. It's a surprise."

"Leave my weapons there, girl. I have plenty here!" I laughed.

"It's not a weapon! You will have to wait and see. I only have two more domains to go through. I will see you soon." She waved before fading away.

I shook my head, smiling. It seemed that death hadn't changed the child. Even from the Dark, she was determined to tease me. And I was thankful for it.

 _ **THORNE**_

I cradled Grimalkin's boy carefully in my arms. Once he awakened, I saw striking similarities. He had the same nose, the same smile. If he wanted something, he got the same determined gleam in his large, blue eyes. I'd never thought much about children, one way or the other, but there had been times I was forced to be in their company. I didn't like them too well. Some were nice enough, but on the whole, I would rather be around adults.

I told Mrs. Oliver all about Grimalkin. I knew that her son was the reason she had become a witch assassin, and she had missed him greatly. I also told her of my quest to rejoin the living. Was it possible, I wondered, to take her child with me? Neither of us was certain. It couldn't hurt anything to try. The laws of the dark were so that if I set him down for any substantial period of time in any other domain, he would automatically be pulled back to the orphanage. The dark rejected them in a very literal sense. I felt peace knowing that even if he couldn't come with me, he would remain safe. I owed more to Grimalkin than anything I could hope to give, and to be able to return her son to her was something I felt obligated to attempt.

I was given a carrier, and wrappings to keep the baby either on my person or at least near me. If he was strapped onto me, that would leave my arms free to defend us. I laughed inwardly picturing Grimalkin tying her child onto herself. That poor boy! My master was always bristling with blades. It would be like cuddling a porcupine.

I thanked Mrs. Oliver heartily. She thanked me for breaking up the monotony. She led me to a large, wooden door that was always kept locked, and used a massive iron key to open it. The glowing gate was along the southern wall. After thanking her again, I stepped through. I carefully followed the lit path until I came upon the next gate.

I passed the boundary and was met by a blast of ice and snow. It was so thick that upon taking just a few steps inside, I was already up to my knees in the powdery flakes. My hair flew wildly about me, and a harsh wind stung my face. I instantly knew whose domain this was, and I feared it as much as the Fiend. I was in Golgoth's lair.

I hurried forward in the blizzard, wrapping my arms tightly around Grimalkin's boy. He should be warm enough against my body, but I was determined that he would not be uncomfortable. I knew that I had to hurry to find the gate. We would both freeze, if we were not found out first. I began to move as quickly as I could, but such deep snow made speed impossible. He began to fuss softly, bothered by the biting wind, and the howling sound it made. I took my pack off my shoulders and felt for my rolled up blanket. I drew it out and shook it loose. I wrapped it tightly about the baby. Eventually, all that peeked out were those big, blue eyes. I then felt for my own cloak at the bottom and put it snuggled about me.

I had no idea where to even begin to find the exit. All I could see was a sea of white. I trudged up one snow drift only to find many more behind it. Up and down the drifts I went, stumbling occasionally and nearly falling twice. It was all I could do to hang on to the poor boy who by now must have been wondering what could possibly have befallen him. After several hours, the land flattened out. I didn't like what I saw now, either. Splayed out before me were vast glaciers of solid ice. I turned around to see where I had been and realized that it was one vast valley filled with snow. Was it possible that the exit was buried?

The only thing I could think to do was head toward the glaciers. If I could somehow find my way to the top of one, then perhaps I could see where I was meant to go. After making it to the base, I began to examine each carefully. I looked for any possible foot and handholds. I searched for a way up that was less sheer or at least not as slick. I tried several, only to slide back down. I picked my way along, testing different areas as I went. Finally, I found a path. It was a stairway carved into the ice.

I felt as thought I was being led to a trap, but I couldn't see any other way to move forward. I decided that if things got too dangerous, I could always pick my way back. I began the climb. It was still very slick and a few times I did fall. I banged my knees hard. I kept apologizing to Grimalkin's son for swearing.

Up and up we climbed. We were nearly halfway to the top when I spied a maroon glow. The portal! I felt exhilarated until I saw where it was. In the dead center of the glacier. How was I supposed to get to it? I was armed only with my scissors and knives. It would take me years to tunnel to it! I had no source of heat, and decided that even if I could start a fire, Golgoth was sure to find me out. I kept climbing the stairs, keeping my eye on the gate.

I became weary and began sweating, despite the bitter chill. I reflected that this would be far easier without the baby. I wasn't about to let him go, but it _would_ be easier. He was sleeping lightly. I supposed he'd gotten used to the jostling. I sat down in a crevice where the ice had made a natural chair of sorts. I sighed, my breath coming out in what looked like a cloud of smoke. The baby woke after several minutes, probably wondering why we'd stopped. He yawned wide. He looked up at me and whined.

"It's alright," I smiled. "Thorne has to take a break. It's hard work walking up a mountain. Not that you would know. You don't even know what it is to walk yet, do you?"

He smiled back at me. I still wasn't too big on babies, but I had to admit, he was charming. Even if I had lived, I didn't see myself ever having children, although there had been times when Grimalkin wanted to press me to it. She didn't plan to die for a long, long time and I knew that she was worried that eventually I might come to think I had wasted my life. I could be well in to my prime by the time she passed. As long as I could be of use to her, I would never feel that my time was for nowt. I didn't grasp what the big deal was around having a child, but I suppose one has to be a mam to understand. He was cute, no doubt about that, and he was certainly loveable. I saw glimmers of why Grimalkin had decided to become who she was; why she had gone to the extent she had to avenge his death.

"Your mam misses you, you know," I told him. "She's nearing forty, now. You wouldn't recognize her from what she was. I bet she looked like a normal County girl when you last saw her!"

I grinned, then yawned myself. I laid my head against the ice and shut my eyes for a few moments. After another yawn, I got up and stretched.

"We best get moving again before Thorne gets too comfortable."

I began my ascent again. Further ahead, the stairs began to curve. After another hour, I'd reached the peak. I looked out now across a vast wasteland. The snow was worse up here and I really had to dig my feet in, fearing I'd fall back down. Grimalkin's son started to fuss. I could hardly blame him. We had absolutely nothing to shelter us now. It would be us against the elements.

"Shh," I said softly, into his ear. "I can still see the gate's glow. We'll be fine when I can get to it. I promise. You're alright."

I pressed his head to my shoulder and started forward. The snow deepened. At times, I stepped in up to my hips. I trudged on and on, heading toward the faint maroon light. All the while, the baby was growing increasingly frustrated with me. He'd be demanding to know why I was putting him through this, if he could talk, and why we couldn't just leave to be someplace warm. I wished we hadn't come here myself. Of course, I wasn't in control of that.

After some time, the glow suddenly disappeared. I was shocked and began to despair. If it had gone, it wouldn't return for hours. I didn't think that either the baby nor I could survive that long. We would die from the cold or be found out. It could be too late by the time it reappeared for me to return to the living, as well! I was so angry I kicked out.

My foot struck something very solid. I put my hand out. There was a wall in front of me. It had come between the light and I. I moved along the wall to the right, keeping my hand on it to keep track of where it was. I really couldn't tell between it and the rest of the blizzard. I saw the light again after several yards. I poked my head around what I assumed to be the corner of the wall. My stomach dropped.

There was a massive, gaping hole in this wall. A giant cave. No doubt this was Golgoth's sanctum. There was no telling how deep it ran. The glow of the exit came from the opposite side. I was sure that he would be able to see anything attempting to cross. This had gone from bad to worse. How was I to cross without being seen?

I had a single white sheet in my pack. This would do no good, I thought. It would be torn away from me due to the wind. I puzzled and puzzled over what to do. I could tunnel to the light. I would have done, but I couldn't crawl with the baby. If I left him as I tunneled and tried to come back to him, there was every chance he would start to scream before then and give us away. I considered leaving everything in my pack behind and putting him inside of it, but there was the crying to contend with again. I tried to run close to the wall. It was every bit as bad as trying to run in deep mud. I would not be getting very far, very quickly. I soon felt that my only real chance was that sheet. A slim chance was better than none at all. It would not be impossible, just very challenging.

I set the baby down, knowing I had to work quickly. He had been fine if I'd set him down for a few minutes before. I took the sheet out and shook it free. I closed it as tightly as possible and put it onto my back. My boots were caked with snow and white now, so I didn't have to worry about them. I tucked a corner of the sheet into one side of my boot. I wrapped it around me, tucking it deep into any place it could be ripped loose. I cut it in several place to tie it to my legs. When I was satisfied that it was secure as it could be, I picked up the boy again. He was clearly angry with me and was about to cry. I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"No, no, shh!" I pleaded. "Please! _Please_ , not now. Shh. Listen, we're in danger here." I sighed. How could I get through to a baby? "I know you don't speak like me yet. If you can understand me at all, please try to listen! We're going across a cave. Inside that cave is one of the worst old gods in the dark. If he finds us out, we're both dead. You'll never see your mam again. Do you get that? We're in a lot of trouble here! Please, _please_ just stay quiet. Please!"

I'll never know is some part of him did understand, or if perhaps he simply sensed my urgency. Whatever the case, he fell silent and nestled against me. I covered him in the sheet and began to creep forward. Foot by foot, I made my way across the entrance of the cave. The overhang of the cave took some of the bite off the wind, for which I was extremely grateful.

One foot in front of the other, I kept telling myself. It doesn't matter how slowly I have to go, as long as the light isn't fading. And as long as we aren't caught.  
It felt as though I had been at it for several hours, though it was most likely thirty minutes. I was just nearing the other side of the cave, and was a quick dash away from the light when it happened. I was stepping back out into the wind, and the baby gave a small cry. I reached up to shush him, and the wind tore the sheet from my upper half. I was still in full view of the cave. A loud bellow came from within. Grimalkin's son began to cry harder.

"Who dares enter my domain?" A voice boomed.

I stood in sheer terror as I saw the Lord of Winter rounding the corner. His head was massive and skull-like. Blue light shone from his eyes. His craggy mouth was a deep pit, lined with great, needley teeth. Sharp and severe icicles hung from the massive horns on his head. If I had still been human, I may have gone mad or died of fright on the spot. Here, I found the strength to look away.

"RUN!" I shouted, to my own legs, rather than to anyone in particular.

I ran as fast as I possibly could. I heard another deep bellow behind me, closer this time. The baby shrieked and began to scream tearfully. It would do no good to try to reassure him at this point. I was drawing closer and closer to the gate's light. Suddenly, a massive fist slammed down beside me. I was thrown sideways, screaming. I got back up instantly, as Grimalkin had always taught me to do. This usually surprises the enemy, and doesn't give you time to dwell on your own pain.

I began running again as soon as I popped back up. Golgoth seemed to think he had squashed me, so was shocked to see me taking off for the light again. He brought down another fist, but I was smarter this time. I skirted it at the last second and jumped on the impact so as not to be knocked over. I was able to keep my momentum before he realized he hadn't gotten me. The glow was just feet away. I could now see that it emanated from inside a gigantic hole. There was no time to consider anything. I jumped into it. I could hear Golgoth roaring, and he jumped in moments behind me.

I instantly was sliding down a long chute of ice. There was no way to control how I went. I was tumbling and banging from one side to the other. Golgoth was using his claws on the ice, trying both to control his descent and to catch me. All the while, the baby was wailing away in my ear. I did what I could to avoid the obstacles that came up nearly before I could see them. Icicles that threatened to render me unconscious. Massive blocks of ice that I had to avoid or be slammed into and crushed. There was more debris in the ice than I would've thought possible.

The light came closer and closer. Then suddenly, it had passed.

"NO!" I shouted.

But I saw my chance. Another block of ice came up. I drew out my strongest knife and jammed it into the block, while kicking off the right wall. The momentum swung me back up and around, headed toward the exit once more. It was then that Golgoth made a grab for me. I felt his long claws nab me. I was still wearing my cloak, with a catch that Grimalkin had designed personally. It broke away if the cloak were snagged on anything, so that the wearer couldn't be strangled, or easily caught. I had never been more thankful for it than I was at that second. It came off and I slid into the exit portal, minus one cloak.

I landed with a bump on the white path. I laid there for several moments, panting. The baby was on my chest, screaming fit to wake the dead. I put my arms around him when I had my breath back. I hugged him tight.

"It's ok," I soothed. "It's ok, little one. We're safe now. We're alright."

I kissed the top of his head. I brought him closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I kept whispering reassurances in his ear. I ran my fingernails up and down his neck and around his tiny ear. I tore a tattered piece off my skirts to wipe his eyes. He began to calm after several minutes. I finally sat up, then stood and straightened my clothing.

"We're getting there," I told the baby. "We'll be there soon enough."

I wasn't sure I believed it myself, but I hoped. I made my way down the white path and crossed into the next domain. Compared to what I had just dealt with, this one felt wonderful. It was arid and warm. Steam was rising from the ground. I recognized this place instantly. I had been here once before, with Alice Deane. It was the Skelt domain.

I knelt and laid Grimalkin's son down. I unwrapped the blanket around him. I slid off my pack, rolled the blanket up and stuffed it inside.

"We certainly won't need that in here! It's nice and warm, isn't it?" I picked him up again. "Now, I used to know where the exit was. We'll just have to see if it's in the same place, or if its playing tricks again."

As I walked, I told him the story of how Alice and I had been here before. I don't think he was paying a bit of attention, but it was nice for me to have someone to talk to. I'd been alone in the dark for long. I never dared talk to anyone else. I couldn't be sure who they really were or what their intentions might be.

"We're relatively safe here," I said. "As long as none of those little beasties show up. They have got wonderful blood though."

I soon found the boiling lake. It no longer churned the way I remembered. This was either very good or very bad. The new god may have been born and could well be among his worshipers on earth. On the other hand, someone may have put an end to his birth. I hoped that it was the latter. The living had enough trouble without new gods mucking things up.

I followed the stream that connected to the lake. I trekked up, towards a mountain, curving around the rocks as I went. The streams went from boiling, to simmering, to being mildly warm. I finally found some of the waterfalls that Alice and I encountered.

"Here we are! We're getting close now, I think," I told the baby. "Before we go any farther though, I think we should wash. Your mam might run away if we're smelly!"

I removed my clothes and stepped into the falling water. I kept my senses sharp, constantly using my intuition to see if any skelts were near. I scrubbed my face, arms and hair. I could see all of the red dirt I'd smeared onto myself several hours before rushing off with the water. Now that I was washing, I could feel how dirty I'd gotten. Once I was clean, I went to where I had left the boy, propped up against my pack. He was gumming one of the leather straps on it. I laughed.

"Come here, you! Let's make you presentable to mammy."

I figured that he was too young to care if I was naked. I undressed him, taking careful note of how to put his diaper back on. I wouldn't know how to do it up again otherwise. I'd only seen two naked boys in my lifetime and both of them as a child. At his present age, his nether regions resembled a fat worm poking out of a large grape. I didn't know much about men, but if the lads my own age still looked like that, I don't know how I'd keep from laughing!

I took him in my arms and waded back into the water. I cupped my hand and gently poured it over his head. He giggled and waved his arms, splashing the water. I bounced him up and down, watching him kick his chubby legs. I washed his tiny face of all the dust we'd recently encountered here. He wasn't half as filthy as I'd been. I flicked some water at him, making him grin and smack the water again. I loved that reaction – his laughing was contagious. I sank down into the water, holding him up at my eye level. I blew bubbles near his head. He giggled at first, and the more I did it, the harder he laughed. I soon had him squealing in delight and I was laughing with him.

"We need to get going now, baby boy," I told him. "I like having fun with you, but we've got to move along. We're getting out of the lovely, warm water. I realize it's going to be a bit chilly, but if you dare piss on me, I won't play with you anymore!"

I dressed him, doing my best with the diaper. I was sure I still hadn't got it right. I climbed out and dressed myself. I picked him up, put my pack back on and resumed walking. I found the path that Alice and I had taken without too much time and went up a winding path over dried lava and rock. It was farther down a big slope and I quickly set off towards it.

It was in that same, awkward position. I would have to make a dive into it. If I missed, I would go down into a ravine.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," I told the baby, "but this has to be perfect. If you were older I'd toss you in, but I'm afraid you'll break your neck if I do it now." I set him down and began to shift things around in my pack. I put things on my person that I didn't want to leave behind but that also took up room my bag. "Right, in you go."

I gently put him inside, on top of my spare clothing. He complained at me. I could sympathize, I wouldn't appreciate being stuffed in a bag either! I put the blanket around his head to protect him.

"We're jumping through on three. Ready?" I backed up a few steps. "One... two... THREE!"

I charged forward and leapt through, going into a forward roll as I had done before. I landed on soft ground, righting myself as fast as I could. I looked about me. A cloud of red dust had gone up from where I'd landed. The white-grey sky swirled and glowed above me. I had finally made it!

 _ **GRIMALKIN**_

It was noon on the final day of when Thorne said she would arrive. I hoped that all had gone well and that she would not be held up. I would wait patiently for her, no matter how many days she was late. I was still at my own residence in Pendle. I was crafting a new pair of scissors for her. I doubted that her old pair would have survived long in the dark. It was also something to do to keep my hands busy while my mind was anxious. I still couldn't guess what she might possibly have found of mine in the Otherworld!

Day turned to dusk. I was putting the finishing touches on the scissors when I saw a slight, dark figure approaching. I knew that silhouette well. It could only be Thorne.

 _ **THORNE**_

"Shh, I'm sorry," I said to the baby. "Made you a bit dizzy, didn't it? Come here! Yes, Thorne's sorry."

I took him out of my pack and held him close. A shadow came over me. I looked up to see Zenobia standing in front of me, smiling.

"Right on time. I'm glad to see you made it," she smiled. She held her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me up. "Who have we here? He looks very familiar."

"This is Grimalkin's son," I explained. "I came across the domain where the human children of the old gods are kept."

"Ah, no wonder! I was her midwife."

"You were?" I was surprised. I'd known that that was Zenobia's job in the County, but neither of them had ever mentioned this before.

"Yes, and I was extremely saddened to hear of his brutal death. Grimalkin was inconsolable, as was I when I lost a child. I tried hard to bring her round, but nothing anyone could say had any effect. I even let her stay with us for a time. I knew then that she was destined for something great, though I admit I was unsure what that might be. May I hold him?"

I nodded and let Zenobia take him. Her entire face lit up. The baby instantly took to her.

"Hello, little man!" She crooned. "Hello! What a fine lad you are. It's been a long while since I've had a baby in my arms. Been having an adventure, have you? Yes?" She gave him her finger, and he began to play with her hand. "My, you've got a grip on you! You're going to be just as strong as your mammy. You're going to do great things as well, I'm sure of it."

Pan arrived soon after, coming from somewhere off in the distance. He was in a form that was somewhere in between human and his true, goat god appearance. He had the torso and head of a man, but the legs of a goat. Horns sprouted from his forehead.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting. Moments after my departure, some fool thought to challenge my domain. He realized his mistake too late. You are the witch called Thorne, I presume. I've heard tell of you from Alice Deane. I am willing to aid you as you once aided her."

"What of the person who is here from the living?" I asked.

"Their part has been taken care of," Pan smiled mysteriously. I decided I didn't want to know what that meant.

"Thank you... both of you. If – if you ever need something from the living..."

Pan laughed. "I would not be hasty to make a steep promise that you cannot keep."

"Ah. Right." I blushed.

"All I ask of you if that you give help to my son Tom, should he ever request it. Grimalkin works quite closely with him, so no doubt you'll meet him sooner rather than later."

I nodded and smiled. "He's the lad that Alice is in love with, right?"

Zenobia sighed sadly. "He is. At least, he was, for there is another now..."

I saw her give Pan a very dirty look. Pan refused to glance in her direction. I was obviously missing something, but I didn't dare ask what it was.

"If he's as handsome as Alice says he is, perhaps I'll have to have a look in," I joked.

Zenobia laughed. "Tom is a very gentle soul and timid in those ways. A wild one like you is apt to scare him! Besides, I don't think he'd be bold enough to cross Grimalkin for her apprentice. He needs to keep his thumb bones where they are!"

Grimalkin had teased me once for having feelings toward a high born lad called Will. It wasn't anything serious, just a young girl's heart fluttering. I couldn't even begin to fathom what she might do if it got serious. She would probably rearrange both of our anatomies. I grinned.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go now."

"Yes, you best make haste." Zenobia agreed, handing the baby back to me after tickling his tummy once more.

"Who is this?" Pan asked.

"Grimalkin's baby," I replied. "He was killed by the Fiend. I found him and thought I might take him back with me."

The two old gods looked at each other. Zenobia hung her head.

"I am afraid it doesn't work like that, Thorne," Pan said. "Only one may pass."

"But... but does he really count? He's only a baby. I thought that I could leave with whatever I had on me."

"You may, but that does not include another person. He does indeed count."

"You're gods! Can't you just make it so?"

"I'm sorry, Thorne," Zenobia said. "There may be some powerful enough for what you ask, but that would require altering the dark itself. We can send him back with you to visit his mam. I did not realize you wished him to stay."

"He's only a baby," I repeated, completely dejected. "Shouldn't he only count for half?"

"I know. I wish it were not so. Even half a soul would make a difference."

"I... I can't send him back only to visit. It would hurt her to have him taken away again." I could feel tears welling up. I had been so proud to have found him. Grimalkin had given me everything and this was the one thing I felt I could truly give back to her. "Isn't there anything I can do? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring him back!"

"Those are dangerous words in the Dark. You are truly willing to sacrifice anything for a baby you only happened across?"

"Not for him. For my teacher, Grimalkin! She gave me a purpose. She was my only friend and willing to put her life on the line for me. She taught me a trade when no one else would. She made me who I am! So, yes. Yes, I am willing to sacrifice anything for her, as she once did for me."

There a long silence while Pan and Zenobia studied me. I was determined to make them see how much this mattered to me. I had never been more serious about anything than I was right now.

"I never realized what a fiercely loyal young woman you are," Zenobia said. "I admire that. You show great strength and purity of heart. I have a proposition for you."

I listened to what she had to say and considered it carefully. I accepted her terms. With that, the two old gods began to speak in a tongue that I could not understand. A blinding light appeared, so bright I couldn't look at it. I hugged the baby close to me. The light warped, twisted and grew.

"Step through now, Throne. Return to the living!" One of them commanded, though I couldn't tell which.

I peeked open one eye and could make out the County through the light. I stepped through.

 _ **GRIMALKIN**_

I rose and went to greet Thorne. She grinned up at me.

"You do realize this occasion means I have to hug you, right?" She beamed.

She did, and I embraced her back, tightly.

"I've missed you, child. More than I should! I never thought your death would affect me so greatly. You put a very irritating soft spot in my heart... and for that, I am grateful." I gently brushed my lips on top of her head. "There. That is enough mush! Tomorrow, I'm going back to poking you full of holes! We'll see what the Dark has made of you, girl."

Thorne laughed. Then her face fell a bit. "Grimalkin... I can't stay."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You see, what I found of yours in the Dark required more to bring it back than I thought. I decided you'd rather have this."

"Thorne, you daft girl, what could possibly be more important than..." She answered me by thrusting a bundled blanket into my arms. I began to unwrap it. "Oh... oh..."

Lifting back the folds, I saw the face of my baby boy. The child I had lost so many years ago, cruelly snatched by the Fiend and slain. I had no more words. I can count on one hand the times that I have cried, and now I would have to add one more finger. I fell to my knees and began to sob. I cradled my boy close, rocking back and forth. I gave him deep kisses all over his face. He'd been sleeping, but he stirred and yawned. He looked up at me with his giant blue eyes. I ran my fingers through his thin, black hair and grinned at him.

"Hello, my love! My precious, precious son."

He gurgled and stared at me for a moment before recognition lit up his face.

"Mama."

My heart filled with such joy, I felt it would burst. I laughed like a mad person. He began to laugh with me; the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. After a time, Thorne knelt beside me.

"He was well taken care until I found him," she reassured me. "There's a special domain for children like him."

I took Thorne's chin in my right hand, embarrassed to be seen in such an emotional state. "Clever girl. I wish that I could put into words what you have done for me. Thank you."

Thorne shook her head. "I should thank you. You were my rock for so long. You gave me a life to lead. You were the only one who ever believed I could be anything. In many ways you – you were like a mam to me. I never had anything to give you in return. I figured that since you brought a life back into me, I would bring one back to you."

I felt tears prick my eyes again. I'd never realized what I had meant to the girl. I'd known that she admired me, and despite my attempts to harden myself, in the end I'd hoped that she thought of me as a friend. Thorne had never had a mam, so I suppose that in many ways, I had indeed stepped into that role. I'd never thought her indebted to me. The reward for my trouble would be for her to succeed me as the next greatest witch assassin.

"You needn't have," I said. "I am truly thankful that you did, but there was no need." We were silent for a bit before I asked, "Now, what is all this about you leaving? I won't allow that."

"You'll have to, unless you can take on two old gods," Thorne smiled. "I thought I could come back with him, since he's a baby. It doesn't work like that. In the end, I had to make a choice, and -"

"And you forfeited your ability to return for my son?"

Thorne shrugged. "More for you, but yes."

I very nearly asked her why, but I knew. We'd come to love each other, Thorne and I. Not as lovers, of course, as sister witches. She really was like a younger sister to me. It pleased me to the core to see what sort of human being she'd become.

"What about you?" I asked. "What will you do now?"

"I've made a deal with Zenobia. She thought I'd been really brave and admired what I was trying to do. I expect that's because she's a mam, too. In any case, she said that she's going to do what Lamia does best! She'll lure a man to her, one of the dregs of humanity that will end up in the dark anyway. She'll take him, living, into the dark with her and allow me to trade places with him."

"Is that all? She required nothing else?"

"Only one thing. I swore to watch over Tom Ward/ I will give him help whenever he needs it, and kill whomever threatens him, if he's not able to do it himself." Thorne grinned and then laughed. "It looks like I'm going to be a Spook Assassin!"

I joined in her laughter. She stayed awhile more and we talked for a long time. It was almost as if she'd never been away. Thorne suddenly looked up at the sky and gasped.

"I've got to go! Pan said he would be back for me when the moon was at its highest peak."

She stood, brushing the grass off her skirts. I rose as well. My son was sleeping soundly in my arms. He exhaled heavily and twitched but remained asleep. I embraced Throne once more.

"I was going to give you these," I said, showing her the scissors I'd just crafted. "But I think that I'll let you come back and get them for yourself!"

"I will," she promised. "It shouldn't be too long. I'll keep in contact until then. I'll be waiting to hear what you've named your son."

She hugged me again.

"Alright, that's enough! Get you gone, girl!"

Thorne grinned, waved at me, then ran off into the darkness. I sighed. I would surely miss her until she returned. I looked down at my boy, sleeping so peacefully. I moved him up to my shoulder, putting his little forehead against my neck. I kissed his tiny face. As I made my way back into the shelter I called home, I hummed to him the same song I had before he'd been murdered. Now I would get to finish the song. He made a tiny noise in his sleep and when I looked down at him, he had the smallest of smiles on his lips.

I had my son back. I couldn't yet wrap my mind around it. I knew I wouldn't sleep a wink tonight. I just wanted to watch him, and I had much to think about. Soon enough, I would have my apprentice back as well. It was hard for me to take it all in. I'd never believed this possible. Who would have thought that even a witch assassin can have a happy ending.

 **((Thanks for reading! I may do a follow up story some time in the future :) I'm working on another Spook fanfic as we speak, so if you liked this one, please stay tuned! Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this. Many thanks again xxx ))**


End file.
